Precious Stones
by Hiku-no-Umi
Summary: ~What if in a blink of a moment, everything you believed is gone? Could love or friendship survive?~ R&R Please
1. Loss

DISCLAIMER: Well this is a fan-fiction about Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh but mainly about Haruka Tenoh. For starters they are not cousins like shown in the English dubbed ones. Second, I do not own Sailormoon or Haruka Tenoh or Michiru Kaioh and other characters in Sailormoon; they were created by the owner of Sailormoon. However I do own this story and hope you'll enjoy it. The first chapter is some what short but other chapters will be a lot longer than the first one. This is my first story to actually post it online but hope you'll find it interesting and please read and review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Precious Stones~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 1 "Loss"  
  
Thunder roared, crashed and lightening streaked green; purple across the thunderous night. Two loving couple sat closely together inside their gray mini van. They were on their way home to their daughter. "Do you really think she'll seriously love this?" "Of course I do sweetheart." The wife replied with a loving hug to her husband. "Hmm… that felt good, I needed that," "are you really sure?" "Yes" "Because you know, she's been an only child for 14 years and …" "Honey, 15 years." "Oh ok, 15 years," "what about jealously between her and well the unborn?" The husband whispered. "Jealously?" The wife spoke while giggling at her husband's foolishness. "Oh sweetheart, she'll probably adore him or her," she said still giggling. "Plus, remember when she was 7 years old? She pleaded us for a younger sibling?" She said with a light punch on her husband's right arm. "Oh yeah…, well then no problems, right?" With a light laugh hearted laugh, the husband squeezed his wife's hand. "Yes!" The wife said, reassuring her forgetful husband while returning the squeeze. The gray van slowly turned to the right, going in the direction of the ridged 99 highway. It wasn't the best weather either. Suddenly the gray van was showered with heavy rain. Quickly the husband let goes of his wife and yelled, "Seatbelt!" It was all too soon the van skidded to the left and hit the rocks on the side. Blood was everywhere; it was from the couple who lay there helplessly. Slowly they waited, waited for help. 


	2. The Call

There were flowers everywhere. Mountains; rivers everything was yellow; bright with vibrant colors. She looked around; right, left. The sky was red and colorless. Then of all the sudden, flowers slowly rotten and died. Again she looked to her right and left, feeling more hostile. The ground below her started to shake, rumbled and smoke covered up the sky and nothing could be seen. The yellow light streaked across the smoked sky, blinking and blinking. She started to walk toward the blinking light. The light became brighter, brighter as she walked closer and closer. Finally the light subsided as she touched. The smoke cleaned as she touched in front of her. A women faintly, shadow like same toward her. Her heartbeat raced. A voice, a gentle voice; almost like a lullaby. She could hear, not just in front of her but around her. She closed her eyes, listened to the voice. She was calm and relaxed. A hand gently touched her shoulder, squeezing ever so slightly. She opened her eyes; saw a woman with dark purple hair, holding an object. The object was odd looking, it wasn't a normal thing. It was round with a ring out the middle of the round object. Also the ring was upside down. She wondered what it was; she never saw anything like it. Then the woman quietly whispered, "Soon Haruka… soon." The smoke again covered everything in front of her and around her. The woman disappeared without a trace. She ran but the woman could not be found. She wondered who this 'Haruka' was and mostly who the dark haired woman was?  
  
"Hmm…," she groaned as she murmured. "Hmm…," as she slept. She laid on her bed and continued to sleep but as she closed her eyes again, the phone rang once, twice… She groaned as the pain in her head continued. Turning to her side, she continuously looked for her phone. Using her hands and fingers she scattered; moved to the right, left, right, up, down, until she finally found her phone on the floor; ringing loudly. "Hello?" 


	3. Meaningless

She stood alone, so alone… She looked down at the two gravestones below her with tears down her face. She had no-one now, not even her father or her mother. She was silently whispered, "Why?" She looked around her surroundings; her uncle looked like he too was crying and his wife also; they were having a deep conversation together and mostly it about their niece. They didn't know how to take care of her or what her parents let her. They loved her as her parents did; it was unfortunate that they couldn't have their own, so she was like theirs. Soon they went back home to her uncle's. She also loved them as her parents but her parents are the ones she really missed and mostly wanted. After dinner she was to come to the living room to discuss her parent's wishes. She didn't want too; she just wanted to cry all night and hoped that this was all a bad dream. Her uncle showed her options and mostly what her parents wanted. She sat and held herself together not to cry. She looked at the documents, listened to her uncle speck and found out that she had a second guardian who would take care of her, incase of mishaps or deaths. She was amazed at first, surprised also. Her mother wanted her to go to Japan and live with her, to start a new life. This was also her father's wish too. They felt it was best to give to their daughter. Inside the documents, there were pictures of her guardian, a lady and her parents. She wondered who they really were. But what most interesting is that a birth certificate was in Japanese and her name was there. "So I guess, I wasn't born here after all." She said pondering. "Yes, you weren't," said her uncle sadly. "You came about two years old, and since you don't remember anything about the two years you've lived in Japan, there was nothing to be discussed." Her uncle added. "But why not tell me?" She said with confusion in her eyes. "We thought you would be happier that you're in the land of choice and independence." Her aunt said with a soft voice, reassuring her. Haruka was stunned about this new information, so she was Japanese. But what she couldn't figure out was that why didn't her parents spoke Japanese at home or to her and not even telling her that she was Japanese? Later that night, decisions were made, she was to go to Japan the next following day to start a new life. In her room, she laid on her bed with her arms behind her head, holding it in place. She thought, and thought of what kind of life she will have, but not only that but what was her guardian like. Hours and minutes passed, Haruka slowly fell asleep, dreaming about her parents. Next day she quickly woke up, she and her aunt packed her belongings. Her aunt didn't want her to go, neither did her uncle but it was her parents wish. Her flight wasn't until eight o'clock in the evening, she would arrive in Japan the next day, for the first time in 13 years, and she would go back and meet her guardians. Inside the airport her aunt and her uncle gave her exchange of money in Japanese; hugged her goodbye; asked her to visit them often, and they would miss her. "I'm going to miss you too." She said holding back her tears. "Thank you for everything." She gave them a last hug and walked to the way to a new life in Japan, thousands of miles away from the life she knew. 


	4. Dreams

The field was green, it was spring again. Flowers bloomed colorfully, everywhere she ran to was joyful, happiness spread. "Mommy, watch me fly," she cried with her arms spread, imitating a plane. "I can flyyyy…" "Mommy…?" She suddenly stopped running and looked for her mommy but she was no where in sight. The blue, clear sky suddenly turned black. It was almost night time. She felt scared, she screamed, "Mommy!!!" "Where are you?" She sobbed onto her small hands, she cried again and again but no-one was there to save her not even her mommy. "Haru…Haru…," the voice commanded over and over. "Huh?" She thought as tears ran down her slightly pink cheeks. She listened more closely to the direction where this voice called out. She didn't know who this 'Haru' was or this voice. She slowly got up; off the green grass; wiped her tears away and continued to run to the direction where the voice. She slowly got up; off the green grass; wiped her tears away and continued to run to the direction where the voice spoke. She ran, and ran. Breathlessly she stopped, she breathed deeply to catch air into her lungs. No matter how fast she ran the voice could not be followed or neither stopped. She clasped on to the ground below her. She felt alone, hopeless and afraid. "Haru… Haru…", "Don't give up now…" The voice said in a whisper. The voice carried as like the wind blew, unlike anyone she knew. She tried again, she ran again but the voice was to fast for her. She sighed in desperate, cried, cried and screamed, "Mommy… where are you!!!" But no response; just an echo in her head. She slumped down and cradled her-self to tears. Then suddenly she heard a rustle of something. She knew this had to be her mommy, trying to find her. She got up and ran to the sound. But no-one was there except a shadow that was black in front of her. She approached the shadow carefully and slowly. The shadow turned around, suddenly turn red; began to talk and mostly to bleed. She gasped in fear; started to run but her shoes were glued to the ground. She fought the resistance but was unsuccessful. The shadow raised its arms and slashed the little girl that was in front of her but before it could, a giant yellow-orange like fire-ball was unleashed, destroying the shadow in front of her. She saw the shadow disappear in front of her. She saw the shadow screech and came alive again. Her heart raced, her mind was clouded and she waited for the blow that would end her short life. Out of no where she heard, "World shaking!"   
  
She gasped, her heart was racing. She felt so tired and her energy was almost gone. All she wanted was to sleep and maybe wither away. "Dajaibou desu ka?" The old female asked. She was in her 60's; had a dress that was pink and light blue, almost like the season itself. Her face was gentle looking, like a grandmother, and the happiness and the sadness that existed on her face. Her hair was carefully put in a bun; across was a stick that looked like it was made of stone. It was placed right across the middle of the bun. She had black hair, along with white also. But the most particular thing was her shoes, they were wooden. "Pardon?" Haruka said, "I'm sorry but I don't speck Japanese." "Oh… that's ok, I speck Japanese and English." The old woman said smiling. "Huh…" Haruka smiled faintly. "What's wrong?" The old woman asked concerned. "It's just been so long, that I've been in a plane, that's all." She lied, but what was or could she tell the old lady. She couldn't tell everything, she could barely accept it herself, how can she? "Ahhh…," the old woman replied with a smile, "I'm Hoshi Yusuko," the woman introduced herself as she took her hand in order to shake Haruka's hand. "I'm Ha_ru_ka Ten_oh," Haruka said as she read the name of her passport and she shook the old woman's hand. Yusuko-san laughed as Haruka was telling her name. "I'm guessing you're new to this?" "Am I right Haruka-san?" "Yes I'm new." Haruka said, embarrassed. Suddenly Haruka asked, "What's Japan like?" "Is there a lot of difference?" "Japan is peaceful and for the difference is this," "If you make it so…" Haruka was amazed for many years this old woman had encountered with wisdom. Haruka closed her eyes, she started to think about what Yusuko-san said to her, "If you make it so…" 


	5. Painful Dreams

A week later….  
  
Everything was dark again… The sky was cloudy and mostly black with no sign of the sun. She looked up and down. Below her was fire and screams of people who suffered. Above her was nothing but blood. She ran as fast as she could but her legs were frozen like ice. Grabbing her legs with her hands, she tried again to move bur still no help. "Help, Help me!..." She screamed but no-one was there to listen. Suddenly she fell front-wards, with her head on the ground, she fell into unconscious. Her head bleeding, no-one was there to save her from death itself. "Uhhh…" She groaned with pain in her head. She opened her eyes and touched her blood on her head but of all the sudden, she saw two shadows coming toward her. 'Was this her savior or was it her enemy?' She thought. The two shadows approached her. Her left side of her face was covered by her blood from her head. Soon she began to lose her energy and draft back to unconscious again. The shadow began to take form and called out for her. "Stay away!" She screamed with all her might but the shadow kept coming toward her. Soon she fell back into unconscious. Minutes later, she woke with dried blood on her hands and face. She screamed as she looked up. The two shadows were her parents. But their faces were bleeding and their eyes were missing. Blood was everywhere around them. The blood was dripping everywhere; her shirt, the dried blood on her and arms.  
  
  
  
She woke up of all the sudden, sweating and panting. Her dreams kept her up again, as usual she would wake up sweating, panting and with pictures of her dead parents in her mind. "Oh god…" She muttered as she continued to sweat and pant. "Why won't it stop," she asked herself over and over. She looked at the clock beside her, it was 3:00 in the morning and everything was dark especially her empty room. She laid on her bed with her arms behind her head; holding it place. She stared at the ceiling again and making dots connect with her imagination. It was almost 3:10 in the morning and in 3 hours she would have to face her guardians again. She didn't hate them or liked them. She looked at the ceiling again but this time a sound came from out side of her room. It sounded like a door being closed. She wondered why her guardian went to the bathroom at this hour so much. She guessed; because she must have bladder issues or something. 'God' she sighed, she was so lonely and she just wanted to see her parents again. Every time she thought of her parents; tears formed in her dark, tired eyes. She felt restless. She hated living but she had no choice. If she killed herself, she wondered how her parents might look at her and most of all how will she carry the last of the Tenoh? "I hate this, why won't it stop?" She said as she sobbed into her arms. After the death of her parents, she couldn't sleep properly; she would either end up screaming or waking up so early in the morning and usually sob to sleep. She looked at the clock again. It was almost 4:00 am and still she couldn't sleep. She started to remember her first day in Japan…  
  
The sky was once again clear and there were no clouds in sight. She took along breath and sighed again and again. She couldn't remember the intoxicating smell and odor as she left the airplane. She stepped in the middle and reached through her back-pack, looking for the picture of her guardian; who was waiting for her outside the pathway. She felt nervous and mostly scared. Her eyes looked more tired than usual and she had dark bangs under her eyes from crying and lack of sleep. She wished all the pain and suffering was a dream and hoped she would wake up to the sound of her mother's gentle sound and reassurance. She started to walk again but this time her feet felt like tons of stones. She was unable to move. She stood helplessly but of all the sudden she heard a gentle voice. "It's alright Ha_ru_ka," Yusuko-san said smiling. "It's alright," "Now come on… move those feet," she said laughing shortly. "Uhhh..." Haruka replied. "I can't," "I can't!" Haruka cried out in her head. Suddenly Yusuko-san pushed Haruka in front of her and cried out, "Yes, you can," "See… you did it!" Haruka stared at her, why was Yusuko-san being so harsh to her? But she couldn't have understand so she smiled heartlessly and walked beside her and held her tears back. She continued to walk beside Yusuko-san and stared at those in front of her and around her. Everyone was Asian with black hair and brown eyes. It was almost too frightening. They looked like those shadows that kept appearing in her dreams. She looked right and left trying to find a person who resembles her guardian in her picture. She felt like an idiot. Why didn't she protest and continue to live in America? Maybe if she would have kicked and screamed; she could have a chance and stayed home where she grew up and knew her first joy and happiness. She felt crying again, she just wanted to sleep her sadness away. She sighed repeatedly and hoped that death would appear in front of her and snatch her living. She continued to walk, ignoring those around her. Her head felt like a rock on fire. She sighed again, and again. She wanted to die. "Haruka Tenoh-san?" said a lady with a short smile. "Haruka Tenoh-san?" She said again but with much louder voice. But Haruka continued to walk; ignoring those around her. She didn't even realize she reached the end of the pathway. "Haruka-san," said the blue-haired woman, just gently touching Haruka's right shoulder. Haruka blinked once, twice and three times. "Huh?" Haruka said sadly. "Konichiwa, Haruka-san," "Watashi wa Eiri desu." Haruka blinked again. "Oh I'm sorry," Eiri-san said with a short laugh; moving her hand behind her head, "I forgot you don't speck Japanese." "Umm…" Haruka said mumbling. Haruka stared at her, she didn't say much but nodded and smiled shortly and sighed deeply. She looked at Eiri-san again; Eiri-san had blue hair. It didn't look like as if the hair was dyed into blue but natural like. She had the oddest eyes too. It was light red. It looked like a very still like fire and when she smiled; her eyes would glisten and brighten. She had a slim figure and yet a slight of masculinity in her. Her green shirt which hanged loose and her grey pants that hid her feminine figure. Her small purse which hanged over her shoulder; fitting and yet her feminine figure hid perfectly. "Are you alright, Haruka-san?" Eiri-san said worried. "Huh?" said Haruka blinking her eyes again and again. They stood by side for a few seconds, that is until Eiri-san broke the silence. "We should head, shouldn't we?" "We can't stand here all day, you know?" "Huh…?" Haruka replied dumbly. "Do you have all your stuff with you?" "Yeah… I do…" Haruka replied quietly. "Well then let's go, Haruka-san." Eiri-san said looking straight at Haruka. Haruka averted her eyes at Eiri-san and stared at the tall building inside. During the whole car ride, Haruka was speechless. She kept her eyes low and kept touching her shirt and played with her hands while Eiri-san blabbed and blabbed about herself and her guardian.  
  
Haruka looked at her clock again, it was only 4:40 am and still she couldn't fall asleep. She felt frustrated and restless. "When am I going to sleep?" Haruka mumbled quietly; Haruka sighed again and breathed in deeply and out. She closed her eyes and yawned a little and again in deeply and out. She soon fell asleep only hearing the sound of her breathing. 


	6. Why?

She laid on the ground below her. She was with her parents again. It was spring, the grass was fresh green and the mountains above her were calm and peaceful. She never wanted this to end. She laughed and joked with her parents and sighed. But this was too happy even for her. She looked at her parents again and again but they were the same. Her mother had blue eyes and her father had brown and hair which was blonde; mother was light brown. It was almost like the opposite of each other. Her mother had a spring dress on while her father had jeans and a t-shirt. It almost seemed like as if they were teenagers and she was an outsider. She felt unwanted; she was like the wind that just for a second be carried and the next, turned to nothing. Her heart pounded faster and faster. 'No' she pleaded, her knees trembled and shouted. She started to cry, her body shook and trembled. Her tears dropped across her cheeks; her hands trembling with fear. She didn't want to believe, the couple in front of her was not her parents. She cried even more. She didn't want to believe, she stared at the couple in front of her. "Why?" She whispered, "Why?" The couple in front of her advanced to her smiling. She stared at them crying and pleaded 'Why?' But no answer. She screamed out "Why?" at the couple and still no answer. She said it again but this time she pounded at the ground below her, choking on her tears. Suddenly everything became quiet. The couple moved toward her, as they reached her, they simply vanished into the wind like sand being carried away at the beach.  
  
  
  
"Why?" Haruka mumbled as she was stirred awake. "Haruka-san are you alright?" Her guardian asked concerned. "Huh?" Haruka replied rubbing her eyes trying to be awake. "Haruka-san, its almost 12 pm," "Please get up now and eat lunch with us." "I'm not hungry," Haruka replied as she hid herself under her covers. "Haruka-san, you haven't eaten since the last day!" "You must eat something, plus, I thought we could go and visit your new school." 'School?' Haruka thought. Why? She didn't want school; she just wanted to sleep until her body would wither away. "I know, you've only been her for a week and I know you don't understand Japanese at all, but…," "You must complete schooling here…" "I know it's going to be difficult…" "School? I hate school; please… just leave me alone!" Haruka interrupted bluntly with anger. "But?... Haruka?..." "No… just let me be…" 


	7. School

"Haruka Tenoh!" "Are you not understanding me?" "Don't you understand English?" Shouted the man with large built figure. Haruka stare at those around her; everyone was staring at her except she looked past through them and stared at the window beside her. It was early spring; the sun was shining and the birds flew glamorously across and sang their songs. "Damn it Haruka!" "Arggg… Do I have to go over there and slap you to look at me?" yelled the man in frustration. The man began to pace forward and rolled his sleeve to his elbows. Haruka kept staring at the window beside her. She wanted to be alone just like the wind does when it blows and blows. Suddenly, "Slam!" Haruka was startled and she looked at her teacher, Yuki Shinbo. "Haruka-san, if you do not understand Japanese as well as you should be, why in the world did you chose history?" "Because…" She wanted to blurt it out and scream in pain but it would be no use, no-one can understand her. No-one. "Haruka-san?" He looked at Haruka again expect this time he sighed and quietly he nodded. "Tell you what, I know a teacher here in this school that teaches Japanese for all levels…" "Why don't you spend your time there instead of here?" "I'll take the marks that you receive there and put it into your history class." "This won't be fair to your classmates but you need help and Sakano-san sensei would be good for you…" "So what do you say Haruka-san?" She sighed deeply and looked at her paper on her desk and quietly she nodded with a tear in her eye. She couldn't tell anyone how she really felt. It was only a month ago her life changed up side down and still she grieved for her parents. "Sakano-sensei's class is near the art room Haruka-san; you will go there instead of here, during this time." Shinbo-senseilooked at Haruka; sighed and moved his head side to side. "What-ever you're going through now it's not good for you, even if it's nothing." He quietly spooked; shook his head again and sought to the front. 


End file.
